Rival Clans
This submenu shows you your major player to Player (PtP) interaction that involves battle Top Rivals This display pops up in a window when you click on the skull-shaped rival alert icon which is the last icon on your icon bar (situated above your stamina readout). This window displays all the Vikings who have attacked, bountied and axe slapped you over the past 24 hours along with who attacked first; timing of the attacks and what form the attack took. F rom here you can also fight back. The brown links indicate actions that you should be able to perform on that particular rival (it does not know if you have spare counter attacks or have already set a bounty trap on a rival). The links in grey cannot be performed at this time. From the Attack and Axe Slap links you can work out the health of a rival. If Attack is greyed-out they are in hospital, if Axe slap is also greyed-out , then they are currently dead (due to the update lag this is often unreliable). There is also the option to hide a rival which you may want to do if all they did was launch an unsuccessful bounty attack on you. Clicking on your assailant’s name will take you to their home page where, if you have attacked them at all, you can see details of this. Counter Attacks and Traps This is where you manage the counters that you have set up. You are allowed a fairly generous 50 bounty traps and start out with even more counter attacks but as you level up the amount of counter attacks shrinks until by level 2,000 you are down to just 10. Axe Slaps Axe Slaps allow you to deal damage without taking any yourself. The damage done is highly randomised going from single digits to thousands depending on your maximum attack. While they take no stamina or energy you do need to be out of hospital to be able to deal one. Axe Slapping is good for finishing off a Viking who you have used regular attacks against to put them in hospital. You will probably not be able to kill them with a single axe slap if they are in your range but you can attack them at hourly intervals (especially if they are offline) or you arrange with clan/guild mates to axe slap them at close to the same time as you to achieve the kill. You might think a Slap would be a great way to attack a higher level Viking, but as with any attack in the normal game, any aggressive move against a higher (or lower) level player will leave you open to retaliation so they can: *axe slap you in retaliation *attack you *or bounty you Even if you are normally outside of their Battle Range! Because of this it is not a good idea to axe slap someone just because a clan/guild mate asks you to, you should always check an opponent's level first. Because an axe slap can kill some take it very seriously. You may only be going for the Hardest Axe Slap achievement but for them it is a deadly attack. Surprisingly, Hardest, is the only achievement you can get with axe slap as there is no kill achievement (only bounty kills have one). Protection This is a feature designed to stop unlimited attacks by one player on another who either can’t or wont fight back. It remains invisible on the menu bar until activated. In practice this should be an extremely rare phenomenon as the activation limits are almost unachievable for normal rivals. Who can be Protected? Everyone except the highest level players. Officially if your level is above the average of the top 30 players on the leaderboard then you cannot be protected from Griefing. In practice (at the time of writing, Dec. 2013) this turns out to be anyone above level 10,095 so you are free to bully the top nine players in the game :) (In April, 2016, the top 9 players are still vulnerable but the average of the top 30 is now 21,630) When does the Griefing feature kick in? *A player in your range will have to attack you 1,000 more times than you have attacked them. *A player from outside your range will have to bounty you 15 times more than you have bountied them. It is still unclear whether attacks and bounties can be combined to initiate the feature. It is also unclear whether a protected player can still attack their rival and still keep the protection. As Griefing only applies to players on your rivals list in practice these attacks must have occurred within a 24 hour period. How do I set Griefing Protection? Once the conditions are met notices will then appear in 2 places: on the home page of your attacker where you can set protection and as a tab on the Rival Clans page where you can monitor protection. How long does Griefing last? Griefing protection lasts for 3 days at which point the griefer will be free to resume attacks. Category:Content